


First You Have To Make A Snowball

by orphan_account



Series: December 2016 Fluff Prompts [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Snowball Fight, Trans Grantaire, Trans Male Character, Trans Montparnasse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Day 5: Playing In The Snow





	

Montparnasse came home, dropping his stuff at the front door. “R? Ép? Why are Gavroche and Zelma outside without coats?”

Éponine smiled, sitting up from where Grantaire was petting her hair. “They’re playing in the snow.”

Montparnasse nodded. “Yeah. I got that. But they’re not wearing coats.”

Grantaire frowned, walking up to the window and looking out for them. He saw that the kids were having a snowball fight with some other kids in the neighborhood. He sighed heavily and walked out of the door to call to them, “Gav! Zelma! You need coats!”

He heard Gavroche groan and turn to his friends, speaking to them, when he felt a snowball hit him. He looked to Azelma, who gave an innocent shrug. Grantaire sighed, wanting desperately to join them but knowing that the kids needed to be taught not to do that. He made the decision to go out with them. He walked into his room and quickly changed, exchanging his binder for a green coat.

Grantaire ran outside, carrying Gavroche and Azelma’s coats. He gave the coats to the kids and threw a snowball at a kid on the other side of the yard. When the kid started laughing loudly, Grantaire beamed. He got an idea. “Hang on a second. My roommates are really great at this.” He went back into the house and got Éponine and Montparnasse to bring them outside. Éponine jumped at the opportunity, while Montparnasse was skeptical. “Come on, Mont! Take off your binder and join us!” Montparnasse sighed and put on his coat. “That’s the spirit! Come on!”

They walked outside as a group and the kids looked like they were in awe of the adults, until Éponine threw a snowball at Gavroche.

They played until it was dark out (or until people called their kids in).


End file.
